Jinhwan's
by Binhwancake
Summary: Karena menurut Hanbin apa yang ada pada dirinya adalah milik Jinhwan. Kim Hanbin Kim Jinhwan BJin Binhwan iKON


Tittle: Jinhwan's

Genre: Romance

Rating: -

Main Cast: Kim Jinhwan & Kim Hanbin

Other: YG Family

Warning: Cerita memiliki kadar membosankan yang tinggi, typo

Karena menurut Hanbin apa yang ada pada dirinya adalah milik Jinhwan.

Hari ini Hanbin akan ke gedung YG untuk mengambil file musik yang nantinya dinyanyikan Hyung hyung mereka -WINNER-. Namun ia tidak sendiri, disampingnya terdapat namja mungil yang sudah mengisi hatinya 2 tahun belakangan ini. Mereka tampak serasi dengan sweater berwarna hitam untuk Hanbin dan putih untuk Jinhwan. Tepat saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di loby mereka bertemu Yang Hyungsuk, keduanya dengan sopan memberi salam dan tersenyum cerah. "Annyeonghaseo Sajangnim" Jinhwan dan Hanbin membungkuk hormat kepada pemilih YG itu.

"Ne, kalian tampak bersemangat sekali" ucap Yang sajangnim. "Ne sajangnim, kami cukup senang karena program survival sudah selesai, walaupun kalah kami masih bisa membantu hyung kami" kata Hanbin sambil tersenyum, Jinhwan yang disampingnya juga tersenyum sambil memegang lengan Hanbin untuk memberikan semangat lebih.

"Benar" Jinhwan membenarkan perkataan Hanbin. Yang Hyunsuk tersenyum lebih lebar, ia bangga dengan anak asuhnya yang memiliki mental tangguh. "Aku senang mendengarnya, tetaplah berusaha dan latihan" nasehat Yang sajangnim, tangan beliau reflek akan menepuk pundak Hanbin. Namun yang aneh, Hanbin mundur terkesan menghindarinya dan membungkuk sopan agar Yang Sajangnim tidak tersinggung. "Kamsahamnida sajangnim. Kami akan selalu bekerja keras" ucap Hanbin tersenyum canggung. Ia merasa tidak enak karena ulahnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jinhwan yang melihat hal itu melongo, ia heran kenapa Hanbin seperti itu. Bahkan hampir seminggu ini Hanbin terkesan tidak mau disentuh orang lain, kecuali dirinya. "Ne, baiklah lanjutkan aktivitas kalian" balas Yang sajangnim maklum lalu menepuk pundak Jinhwan sebelum meninggalkan mereka, Hanbin memandang horror tangan Yang sajangnim.

"Annyeonghigaseo" ujar Jinhwan ramah.

Punggung Yang hyunsuk pun sudah terlihat jauh tetapi pasangan itu masih ditempat. Jinhwan memandang aneh Hanbin yang terus memandangnya. "Waeyo? ada sesuatu diwajahku, Hanbinie?" tanya Jinhwan, tangannya mengusap usap wajahnya kalau kalau ada noda. Malu sekali pasti jika ada sesuatu dan ia baru saja bertemu dengan bosnya. "Ani, ayo" Hanbin berujar sambil menarik tangan Jinhwan untuk meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Mereka memasuki lift dan Hanbin menekan tombol 2. Tidak ada obrolan saat berada di lift sampai pada saat mereka keluar tidak sengaja lagi berpapasan dengan Hyung mereka, Mino.

"Yo supp" sapa Mino ceria. Jinhwan dan Hanbin tertawa sambil melambaikan tangan, heran melihat Hyungnya selalu tampak semangat. "Jinwanie, hari ini kau sehat kan?" Kata Mino sambil menyentuh dahi Jinhwan. "Ya jauhkan tanganmu Hyung" sungut Hanbin tidak rela jika kekasihnya disentuh selain dirinya. Si posesif Hanbin. Mino hanya memeletkan lidahnya jahil. "aku sehat hyung, waeyo?" jawab Jinjwan heran. "Tidak. Kau terlihat seperti lebih pendek saja Jinhwanie haha" canda Mino. Jinhwan melotot atas hinaan Mino, lalu ia mem-poutkan bibirnya. "Menyebalkan sekali kau. Ngomong ngomong Hyung sedang apa?" kata Jinhwan basa basi. "Aku sedang mengurus sesuatu untuk debut, Jinhwanie. Kalian sendiri bagaimana?" Mino benar benar tampak semangat. "Aku hanya menemani Hanbin" balas Jinhwan polos. "Kami kemari untuk mengambil file musik yang kau, aku dan Bobby hyung buat, malam ini rencananya akan aku selesaikan, Hyung" lanjut Hanbin. Mata main rapper Winner bertambah terang. "W-woaaah benarkah? aku harap ini akan menjadi project lagu yang bagus. Terima kasih Hanbinie" Mino sudah akan memeluk Hanbin erat sebelum sebuah tangan mengalanginya. Salah jika kalian menganggap tangan itu milik Jinhwan.

Jelas Jinhwan tidak seposesif itu. Tangan itu sendiri milik Hanbin. "stooop hyung. Ne, sama sama itu kerja keras kita semua. Jangan memelukku" balas Hanbin sambil mendorong Mino menjauh. Jinhwan tertawa renyah setidaknya Mino seperti terbalas akan dendamnya yang tadi. Ya walaupum ia agak aneh juga kenapa Hanbin menolak dipeluk Mino. "dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" umpat Mino yang bersiap siap memukul kepala Hanbin namun terhenti saat sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya "Hyung cepat kemari! Kau ingin ditinggal oleh yang lainnya?" tampak sang Diva Winner berteriak dari kajauhan. "aku akan membalasmu Hanbin-ah." ancamnya sambil melangakah mendekati Taehyun. "ku tunggu hyung" balas Hanbin tersenyum. Setelah itu Hanbin memegang tangan Jinhwan lagi, mereka berjalan menuju ruangan khusus. Diperjalanan Jinhwan pun membuka suara "Hanbinie, kau kenapa akhir akhir ini berubah?" tanya Jinhwan penasaran. "Ne? berubah? apa maksudmu Hyung?" Hanbin bingung apa yang dimaksud Jinhwan. Sepertinya ia tetap menjadi Hanbin yang biasanya.

"Tidak. Hanya kenapa kau akhir akhir ini menghindari kontak fisik dengan yang lain? tadi kau bahkan menolak disentuh sajangnim dan baru saja kau menolak dipeluk Mino hyung" beber Jinhwan. "Kau merasakannya hyung? syukurlah. Artinya kau memperhatikanku dengan baik my Jinhwanie. Aku seneng mendengarnya" ucap Hanbin sambil membelai pipi Jinhwan dan reflek membuat wajah Jinhwan merona. "Hentikan itu Hanbin. Kita di tempat terbuka dan jawabanmu itu bukan yang aku tanyakan" balas Jinhwan sebal. "Kau juga berhenti bertingkah imut didepanku Hyung. Sebelum ku makan kau haha" Hanbin tertawa lepas menyaksikan Jinhwan bertambah merah dibagian pipinya. Jinhwan melepas paksa tangannya dari genggaman Hanbin, bisa gagal jantung jika ia disini terus. Detak jantungnya selaku tidak terkontrol jika Hanbin menggodanya. Ia melangkah lebih cepat dari pada Hanbin.

"Tunggu hyung, baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Kau lupa hyung minggu lalu kau berkata bahwa 'andai bahumu hanya untuk sandaranku dan pelukanmu hanya untukku' kau sudah ingat hyung? aku sedang berusaha mengabulkanya hyung" jelas Hanbin semangat. Jinhwan terdiam, masih mencoba mengingat ingat perkatanya. Sampai sebuah kejadian melintas di otaknya.

Flashback Malam ini Hanbin dan Jinhwan sedang di balkon dorm mereka, tangan mereka bertautan dan Jinhwan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Hanbin. Semilir angin malam tidak menghentikan sejoli itu untuk memandang langit malam. Hanbin mengeratkan gengamannya untuk memberi kehangatan untuk Jinhwan-nya. "Hyung apa yang ada pada diriku adalah milikmu" tiba tiba Hanbin berucap. "benarkah Hanbinie? kalo begitu aku ingin yang boleh bersender dibahumu hanya aku dan pelukanmu hanya untukku, Hanbinie. Hehehe" ujar Jinhwan sambil tertawa renyah. Ia tidak akan percaya bahwa Hanbin akan menyangupinya."baiklah Hyung" Hanbin berujar mantap dan mencium pucuk kepala Jinhwan sayang. Flashback end

Jinhwan ingan betul sekarang, ia menghela nafas. Tidak menyangka Hanbin benar benar akan melakukannya. Jujur saja ia sangat senang tapi ia tidak ingin egois dengan memonopoli tubuh Hanbin sendirian. "Hanbinie. Aku senang mendengarnya tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan seperti ini. Jangan batasi hidupmu dengan permintaanku. Aku hanya sedikit bercanda malam itu. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan Hanbin" ujar Jinhwan tersenyum haru. Bahkan sekarang Jinhwan sudah berjinjit untuk mencium Hanbin. Dan bergegas pergi karena malu atas apa yang dilakukannya. Lihat sekarang siapa yang bertindak lebih jauh didepan umum.

Fin.

Mind to review?


End file.
